


somewhere ancient, somewhere new

by badwltch



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwltch/pseuds/badwltch
Summary: What the tags say."'Excuse me?' He huffed, surprised at my ungraceful insolence. 'I’m your Prince -' / 'I don’t care about titles. Now kiss me, like I said.'"





	somewhere ancient, somewhere new

I tucked a strand of his golden blonde hair behind his ear; and from there I caressed his jaw, gliding my thumb across his smooth skin, marveling suddenly at how real everything seemed at once. In spite of my years of being alive, it astounds me to this day how the universe exists, and within this universe, there exists a set of scientific laws that allowed for immortal beings such as myself to live -- atrociously, if I might add.

And the probability that all our ancestors met each respective partner, creating up to our grandparents and parents and then, subsequently us -- and adding the probability of all the events that would lead to this moment -- must create a tediously long equation in which the answer would be infinitesimally small.

I kissed Lestat’s golden crown of a head and then cautiously attempted to begrudge him off of my chest. No, he protested, and then slipped his arm around me. Oh, alright then, I thought coyly to myself. “Aren’t you cute?” I whispered, the corners of my lips turned upwards just a bit in a hint of a sarcastic smirk.

“Hm?” He muttered against my black sweater. I have numerous sweaters, mind you -- it wouldn’t make any sense for me to wear the same sweater for decades. I had insisted on another one, in one of my no-bullshit moods, when Lestat, at the same time, very invigoratingly and anxiety-inducingly pushed me to be fitted for a new outfit. Somehow, I won this time, but I did have to go through the process of the tailor anyway as a compromise.

God, he’s like a fucking cat. His name de Lioncourt fits him, sure.

“Lestat, I have to go.”

He muttered something again, snuggling closer. I sighed, exasperated. “Lestat,” I said more sternly.

Sleepily he answered, “Don’t, Louis. Stay here.”

“Can’t.”

“Then how _can_ you?”

“If you move and allow me to stand up -”

“I’m not stupid, y’know.”

I slumped back against the couch’s armrest, succumbing to my prison, my guard a sleepy and large cat. Which, maybe in another situation this might have been advantageous; alas, that cat is on top of me. I’d have to devise a different plan, then.

“Kiss me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to.”

I shrugged. “Changed my mind.”

“Well, I would but I don’t want to move.”

“Do it.”

He perked his head up at my command. Supporting himself on one hand, he towered above me. “Excuse me?” He huffed, surprised at my ungraceful insolence. “I’m your Prince -”

“I don’t care about titles. Now kiss me, like I said.” I grabbed the collar of his nicely pressed shirt, dragging him down to me. He resisted, stopping the descent until we both paused. He mentioned quite suddenly in the silence, “Isn’t this couch a bit small?”

“It’s a pretty large couch for my standards, but yes, you’re right. It is a bit small for this.” He snickered at that.

I pushed him off me at that, and dragged him to the bedroom like a shepherd leads a lamb home. Lestat huffed tiredly, trailing behind me until he fell, quite comfortably, on his king-sized bed. “Why is it that I always -” he started to complain.

“Maybe because you like it?” I laughed quietly. I had meant to be running an errand earlier, but now I’d forgotten it, wrapped up in my own story. I laid down beside him. I remembered, “You never kissed me.”

Lestat turned over to face me. “Oh, my apologies.” He merely pecked me on the lips.

“What was that?” I interrogated him. “Just a taste,” he muzzled into my neck, lightly biting my neck until he drew some blood. I gasped. His graceful hands gently brushed my hair back from my forehead as he moved on top of me. I thought I’d show him what I wanted. I caught him off his guard, and won him over. Now I had control -- perhaps the only one who could really control this unruly Prince. I kissed him, lightly at first; and then deeper, more passionately. I went to unbutton his shirt, sliding my hand down his sparsely covered chest. I muttered, “A taste, you said?” before allowing myself in the exposed crook of his neck. “More than that, I think.” He tried to resist, at first; but I grasped his wrists down on the bed. “Don’t ruin my sheets, please,” he pleaded almost pitifully with me.

I smiled slyly. “Won’t spill a drop of it, dear.” Princely blood, it was. Tasted of sweet honeysuckle nectar, and infused with all he was, despite his faults. How I longed for this blood, always -- I never forgot the first time.

“Umf,” he moaned under me, lessening his resistance to my pull.

I withdrew, let him beg for more. “Louis…” I was unbearably far away from him (at only a few inches, no less -- could we ever be separated?), and he felt excruciating pain at this, I could see. I kissed him deeply again, though this time he could taste himself on my lips. I drew away again, just to hold him a bit longer in this rather subdued position. He just looked so pathetic lying there, my prince, wanting for my attention and love, and of course blood. And I couldn’t resist giving it to him in his heart-rending state.

I pricked my finger on my sharp teeth, slowly lowering it and allowing him a taste, like he once gave me his wrist to drink from -- a long time ago now. He sucked on my finger until it healed -- much too quickly than I had expected. That comes as a consequence of having drank Lestat’s blood after so many years.

“More..”

“Ask nicely, then.”

“More…," his large blue eyes glanced up at me, "please.” I was about to lean down with another plan in mind, but he quickly turned me on my back and, ravishingly hungry, bit into my neck.

Hopelessly intertwined with him, I lie there and let him have his fill of me.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a follow up chapter. i left the ending open for more, so who knows. i'll finish it after finals in early may, probably.


End file.
